The present disclosure relates to distributing cellular signals, and more specifically, to distributing cellular signals for cellular availability.
Cellular clients may use cellular networks to make telephone calls with other phones. Cellular clients may also use cellular networks to receive media, such as music and movies. Cellular clients may also use cellular networks to transmit media, such as pictures and videos. Cellular clients may include or be incorporated into cellular phones, computing devices, and automobiles.